1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a display system employing the same, and more particularly to an electronic device capable of being connected to a display device, such as an overhead projector (hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cOHPxe2x80x9d), which is utilized for displaying data and explaining operation procedures of the electronic device, and a display system employing the same. The electronic device may be, for example, an electronic function calculator, an electronic notebook, or a personal computer, capable of performing a function-calculating operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, it is known in the art to connect a personal computer or the like, equipped with a first display device, to a separate second display device, such as a projector often used in presentations or the like, so as to display on the second display device the same data as the one displayed on the first display device.
In such a case, the second display device such as a projector often has a large screen because it is used for presentations, and the operator (presenter) operates the personal computer or the like to allow desired images to be displayed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI 8(1996)-275251 discloses a method for transmitting and receiving, at a higher speed and with improved reliability, key data and calculated data by means of infrared communication (serial communication) between an electronic device and a transparency-type display device capable of being connected thereto in displaying on the transparency-type display device the same data as the one displayed on the display section of the electronic device, and a method for processing these data.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI 06(1994)-35640 discloses a method for transmitting key codes from an electronic device to a display device capable of being connected thereto via a cable (serial communication) in displaying on the display device the same data as the one displayed on the display section of the electronic device.
However, according to the prior art as shown above, participants in the lecture meeting other than the operator do not know what operation the operator is performing while the presentation is carried out by displaying on a separate display device the same image data as those displayed on the personal computer connected thereto on the basis of the operations performed on the personal computer.
For example, it is often necessary to perform an operation while orally explaining about the operation using an expression such as xe2x80x9cHere, when the [PF1] key is pressed, . . .xe2x80x9d in giving an explanation, for example, of an application software. In such a case, if the explanation cannot be heard, the participants other than the operator does not know what operation the operator is performing.
The present invention has been made in order to solve these problems, and the purpose thereof is to provide an electronic device, such as a personal computer, that allows a person other than the operator to confirm the operator""s operation by displaying, on a display screen of a display device such as a projector connected to the electronic device, an operation data showing how the operator is operating the electronic device, together with an image data displayed on the electronic device.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an electronic device including: a key input section having a plurality of keys; a first display section for displaying a display data; a first display control section for controlling the first display section; a communication section for transmitting the display data to a display device, the display device being separable from the electronic device and including a second display section for displaying the display data and a second display control section for controlling the second display section; a main data memory for storing a main data; a table memory for storing a table of key names in association with the keys; a key name memory for storing, as a key name data, a key name retrieved from the table memory when a key corresponding to the key name is pressed; and a main control section for allowing the first display section and the second display section to display data which are stored in the main data memory and in the key name memory, via the first display control section and the second display control section.
Also, the present invention provides a display system including an electronic device and a display device, the electronic device including a key input section having a plurality of keys, a first display section for displaying a display data, and a first display control section for controlling the first display section, the display device being separable from the electronic device and including a second display section for displaying the display data and a second display control section for controlling the second display section, the electronic device further including: a communication section for transmitting the display data to the display device; a main data memory for storing a main data; a table memory for storing a table of key names in association with the keys; a key name memory for storing, as a key name data, a key name retrieved from the table memory when a key corresponding to the key name is pressed; and a main control section for allowing the first display section and the second display section to display data which are stored in the main data memory and in the key name memory, via the first display control section and the second display control section.